Simple Salt & Burn
by diamondhana
Summary: Set during Season 8 when Sam is doing the Trials. Sam is frustrated that Dean won't let him do hunts so he goes on a solo hunt and ends up hurt. Featuring hurt!sam and overprotective!dean. Supernatural does not belong to me. Feedback is appreciated! :)


Supernatural

Sam & Dean

Sam paced around the bunker restlessly. Dean had gotten called out to a hunt, and since he had deemed Sam too sick to come along, he was stuck here like an overbearing wife.

It wasn't fair! Just because Sam had undertaken the Trials and was a little under the weather didn't mean he couldn't do a simple salt & burn.

While Sam was fuming, he hear a ping from his laptop. He opened it up to see a message from a nearby hunter. They needed somebody to take care of a ghost haunting a family.

This was perfect! Sam could go and do this hunt, and finally show Dean that he wasn't completely useless after all.

Sam packed up his gear and chose a car from the garage.

Soon, he was on the open road and feeling much better. Now that he had a goal in mind, the Trials weren't affecting him as much.

Sam arrived at the house, and knocked on the door.

A middle aged woman opened up, looking Sam up and down warily.

"Are you here to help us with our situation?"

Sam nodded and put on his best sympathetic face.

"Yes ma'am, I heard about the ghost haunting and I'm here to help you get rid of it."

The woman looked from side to side and quickly ushered Sam in.

By talking to the family, Sam learned that the ghost was her vengeful ex-husband, bent on killing her and her new family. She told Sam where he was buried, and reassured him that they didn't have any of his personal belongings that he could be tied to.

Sam thanked the woman and drove down to the cemetery. He stopped at the tombstone and started to dig. A cool breeze went by, but Sam didn't pay any attention to it. He had been getting cold and hot flashes for a few weeks now.

Finally, his shovel thunked against the coffin. He pried it open and was about to light the corpse on fire when he was knocked sideways. Sam opened his eyes to see the ghost coming right for him.

"Shit!" He scrambled to the side and grabbed his gun, clumsily firing in the ghost's direction.

It vanished, and Sam quickly went to the grave and dropped the lighter. As it fell, the ghost reappeared and shoved Sam. He flew through the air and his head collided with a tree. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the ghost screaming at him in anger as it went up in flames.

Dean was going to kill him.

Sam woke up to the ringing of his cellphone. He groaned and sat up. He reached and felt the back of his head, wincing when it came back coated in blood.

His cellphone was still ringing, and Sam picked it up without looking at the caller ID. He had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Sam!" Dean's shrill voice filtered through the speaker. "Where the hell are you?"

"Um, well you see, it's a funny story." Sam rambled. "I got this alert from a nearby hunter about a simple salt & burn, so I took it and I almost had it but it sorta knocked me into a tree but don't worry because I managed to burn it and-"

"Sam, shut up!" Dean barked. "How bad are you hurt?"

Sam felt the back of his head,contemplating whether or not to tell Dean. In the end, he sighed and went with the truth.

"I got thrown into a tree and hit the back of my head. Its bleeding a little but I don't think any permanent damage has been done."

"Son of a bitch Sam! Tell me where you are right now so I can come and get you."

"No Dean, I'm fine. I'm getting into the car right now and driving back to the bunker."

Sam said as he started to get up.

"Don't you dare Sam-" Dean cut off as Sam hung up on him.

Sam was going to get hell for that later, but he was already in trouble, so he might as well dig the hole a little deeper. Sam walked back to the car and got in. As he drove back to the bunker, he declined Dean's calls. He didn't feel like getting his ear blown off.

Finally, he pulled into the garage, and saw a fuming and concerned Dean standing there.

"Sammy, what the hell were you thinking?!" Den yelled as he helped Sam out of the car. "You could have died."

Any protests from Sam were drowned out by Dean's rant. While Dean yelled, he scanned Sam for any injuries, taking into account the back of his head. Dean reached up and gently probed it, causing Sam to wince in pain.

Dean sighed. "Why did you go on a hunt alone."

Sam felt a prickle of tears, but held them back.

"I went because I'm tired of feeling useless Dean! I just wanted to do a simple salt & burn. If I can't hunt, then what am I good for?"

Dean gripped his arm tightly as he led Sam to the couch.

"Don't you ever say that Sam! You are one of the smartest people I know. And I'm sorry for making you feel like you're not needed. I was just really worried about you man. I can't help you with these Trials, and its killing me watching you suffer. "

Sam smiled at him and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"That's OK Dean. Just let come with you on hunts, even if I can't help. It makes me feel better knowing that you're safe and that I'm helping in any way can."

Dean sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders,

"Alright Sam, as long as you promise to eat and sleep once in a while."

Sam sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that."

"Great," Dean responded. "Now let's get you patched up."

Dean stitched the back of his head, and then they sat together on the couch, watching Game of Thrones.

As Dean laughed and threw popcorn at the TV, Sam watched him fondly, shaking his head. He knew he could get through these trials with his brother by his side, like always.

End


End file.
